


Once Again

by myadamantiumheart



Category: The Avengers- Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myadamantiumheart/pseuds/myadamantiumheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor fights for his brother's return through his quietly fatalistic desperation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anonymous prompt on Tumblr: Thor/Loki power play with pointy things and begging.

Sweat dripped from his face, muscles straining as he fought to hold his brother to the dirt. 

“Do- you- yield,” he gritted out, jaw clenching as Loki’s thighs pressed tight against his waist, sparks flashing in his mischievous eyes. Loki’s thin, pale neck arched backwards, throat exposed and lips parted in a satisfied exhale of breath. Thor growled, snapping his teeth and pressing harder, palms shoving Loki’s shoulders into the ground and knees braced against stone. 

“I yield to no one,” Loki murmured sibilantly, blinking up at Thor and grimacing at the vicious shove of Thor’s hands. His breath was labored, echoing the harsh sound of Thor’s chest heaving, wind spurring the grass around them and sending chills down their exposed spines. Skin pressed on skin and the silver of tears spread through Thor’s eyes at the defiance in Loki’s posture. Spindly fingers, strong with magic but weak against the sheer might of Thor, spread across one thick bicep and stroked gently. “Do not mourn it, brother. It has always been this way, and this way it shall always be.” Thor’s rumbling anger spilt from deep in his chest at Loki’s words and he pressed his forehead to the darker man’s breast bone in defeat. 

“Why will you never give up?” He whispered against milky-white skin, fingers clenching harder and hips moving unconsciously, the press of them sending familiar sparks up his spine. “Why have you not the sense to see when you are beaten?” His mouth brushed the length of a jutting collarbone and knees bent Loki’s back into an arching expanse against the green of the grass, sweat slippery between them. Loki’s fingernails scratched down his bicep and he gasped at the fire they brought. 

“Because you never fail, dear brother,” Loki whispered, his hands clenching and a sudden spurring slide of muscles bunching and clenching flipped them over, leaving him sitting astride the mass of his brother. “You never fail to underestimate me. Why should I yield when I always possess the means to conquer?” Thor panted for breath, watching Loki’s face intently, and slumped into the greenery, a defeated look on his face but determination burning bright in his eyes. Loki smiled, leaning in, his nose brushing Thor’s- but the smile left, as mercurial as the weather and fickle as the wind, when Thor’s hands reached for his waist in an attempt to turn the tables yet again. 

The edge of a blade, silver and shining in the dappled sunlight, pressed steadily against Thor’s throat, forcing his chin back, his golden hair splayed through the blades of grass like sun beams winding through a river of green. 

“Do not,” Loki said simply, his other hand cupping Thor’s cheekbones. “It is of no use.” He bent, pressing a kiss to Thor’s forehead, eyes intent upon Thor’s own. 

“Please,” Thor breathed, begging- pleading with the boy he had grown beside. “The halls are not what they once were. They are not the same- not without you.” His golden eyelashes brushed his cheeks, ruddy red staining them as the blade pressed harder. “My- my bed is not the same without you either.” Loki’s face contorted in a snarl, a sneer, eyebrows furled and green irises dark with desperate sadness beneath thick black lashes. Pale lips, bared to show sharp teeth, glistened with the brine of his tears and Thor’s hand rested gently on his hip- not an offense, but a comfort. His chest hitched, ribs moving beneath cold skin. 

“I cannot return.” He murmured, forehead pressing against Thor’s and eyes closing, tears caught in his lashes like diamonds suspended on threads of shadow. Thor’s fingers clenched, the blade piercing his skin and drawing three beads of blood to the surface like rubies on the rose gold expanse of his skin. He breathed deep through the small pain, the scent of his brother- of magic and darkness and the green things that grow even in the barren wastelands of the coldest places. 

“You will,” he whispered, his other hand weaving through Loki’s hair. Another snarl- his head hit a rock on the ground, Loki standing above him with regret written deep into his frown-lines. Blood slid down his neck and  Loki’s blade was crimson and silver against his skin. Fingers raised- he reached for his brother, but it was too late. Loki’s cape swirled, and he was gone, only blood and tears upon Thor’s chest and cheek left to prove he had been there moments before. Thor lay still, staring up at the sun where it peeked through the branches of the aspen above him, and wished.

Wished for a world where his pleas did not fall upon deaf ears.

And for a world where he did not have to plead at all.


End file.
